American boy
by rosstlv
Summary: — ¿Quieres ser mi chico americano? — ... Dónde Levi siempre quiso conocer América y al ver la oportunidad se lanzara hacia ella. ... EreRi—Romance—fluff—SonFic


**(進撃の巨人) Shingeki no Kyojin**

 _Es propiedad de:_

 **Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Idiomas**

 _Inglés_

Francés

* * *

 _Vaqueros rasgados, sólo bebe whisky_

 _Le encuentro cerca del fuego mientras su novia se pone juguetona_

 _Oh…_

* * *

Cuando lo conocí por primera vez fue gracias mi casi nulo conocimiento en el inglés.

Recuerdo que ese año la universidad a la que yo asistía estaba organizando un programa de intercambio para ir a América. Yo simpre fui como en genio en todo, pero por alguna razón inglés siempre me jodia.

Fui seleccionado gracias a mis destacables notas, .—sí, también en inglés—. Ese era mi sueño, yo siempre quise conocer América a pesar de no hablar inglés.

Mis padres a pesar de que no estaban muy convencidos de enviarme a un país desconocido en el cual yo apenas sabría decir y entender "Hola", pero cuando les rogué que me dieran la oportunidad, que tal vez así podría conseguir más oportunidades de trabajo cuando terminara mi carrera.

Aceptaron.

Dos meses después ya estaba en un avión viendo a mis familiares y amigos agitar sus manos, ese día estuve tan nervioso que no pude dormir durante todo el vuelo.

En la universidad me habían dado los dados de las personas con quienes me quedaría, lo bueno de esa familia es que eran franceses, se habían mudado allí buscando algo mejor para ellos y sus hijas. No estaría tan perdido… eso pensaba yo.

Cuando llegue y baje del avión un mar de personas me recibió de lleno, ¿Cómo encontraría a mi nueva—temporal—familia?

Aunque estaba tratando de pensar en plan para encontrarlos, no hiso falta cuando una voz chillona gritaba mi nombre correctamente.

— _¡Levi Ackerman!_ —cuando busque al responsable de aquello me encontré con una chica de unos quince años de cabello rojo moviendo un cartel con grandes letras que decían mi nombre.

Tras del pude reconocer a los que serían mis "padres" gracias a la foto que me habían aportado. Eran los Smith

La Sra. Nanaba era una mujer muy hermosa, de baja estatura con el rubio corto hasta los hombros, sus facciones eran delicadas. Se parecía a mi madre. Era una mujer muy cálida, un ama de casa y madre increíble.

El Sr. Erwin era un poco reservado, pero lo encontré sonriendo varias veces cuando miraba a su esposa, era alto. Él trabajaba muy duro por su familia a pesar de que tenían buena posición, él se esforzaba por hacerlos feliz y lo lograba.

Sus hijas por otro lado: Mikasa la mayor e Isabel la menor. Ambas eran muy revoltosas juntas, como demostró Isabel en el aeropuerto. Pero obedecían a sus padres cuando era necesario, eran buenas hijas. Ellas eran adoptadas según el Sr. Erwin, su esposa era estéril.

Ellos fueron la mejor—y única—familia temporal que pude desear.

Pero para mi desgracia ambas iban a la secundaria aun. Aunque estuve practicando con ellos durante mi primera semana—eran vacaciones—mi inglés no mejoro prácticamente nada.

* * *

 _Digo que vayamos por este camino esta noche._

 _Él sonríe, sus brazos alrededor de ella,_

 _Pero sus ojos se mantienen en mí_

 _Solo un prisionero de su maravilla._

 _Oh…_

* * *

El primer día que pise el campus de mi nueva universidad sentí un millón de ojos posarse en mi persona, yo solo trataba de no desviarme de mi destino, el Sr. Erwin me había explicado el camino hacia la oficina del lugar para que me dieran mi horario.

Con el teléfono en mano y el traductor abierto llegue con éxito, la señora que me atendió fue amable conmigo al notar que usaba el traductor para comunicarme con ella por lo que me llevo personalmente a la primera clase de mi día.

Cuando le anuncio mi llegada al profesor de historia y este le aviso a su clase nuevamente me sentí observado. Más la pena me rodeaba cuando me pidió presentarme frente al resto de sus alumnos, pero aún así, trate de no demostrarlo.

 _—Hola mi nombre es Levi Ackerman—_ recuerdo al profesor decirme algo que no entendí y le conteste en francés con un "¿Qué está diciendo? No le entiendo señor"

Todos los alumnos se rieron y el profesor me miro enojado seguro pensando que lo había insultado, cuando intente disculparme mi casi nulo inglés paso a ser nulo por completo así que termine por dar reverencias a el profesor que gritaba cosas que yo no logre entender.

Hasta que él apareció.

 _—Profesor, él no lo ha insultado—_ dijo un chico. Al haberlo entendido un poco le mire de inmediato, ¿me había entendido?, fue lo primero que llego a mi mente. — _Él no lo entendió a usted y por eso término hablando en francés por error, lleva al menos dos minutos disculpándose._

El profesor me había inspeccionado por algunos segundos para luego asentir y señalarme al chico indicándome que me sentara junto a él, nuevamente me disculpe y corrí junto al chico. Cuando le tuve de cerca lo inspeccione cuidadosamente. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro y despeinado, parecía bronceado—supuse que era el sol—, cuando recaí en sus ojos quede sin aliento. Eran hermosos, parecerían un par de jades

—Los profesores de historia deberían aprender francés, ¿no crees? —le mire incrédulo. ¿Estaba hablándome en francés?, casi había sentido lo necesidad de saltar en mi silla al darme cuenta que no estaba del todo perdido. — Eren Jaeger, un gusto.

—Levi Ackerman—y estrechamos nuestras manos. Él sonrió tranquilo y yo comente sobre su apellido, no sonaba americano. Supuse que su situación era la misma que la de mi temporal familia, seguro sus padres buscaban una mejor vida.

Pero cuando pregunte, fue otra cosa, sus padres ya tenían varios años de vivir allí para cuando él nació fue educado con ambas culturas y decidieron ponerle un nombre Alemán por decirlo asi y como tenian familiares en Francia termino aprendiendo francés.

Y yo no podía entender ni el menú de la cafetería. A pesar de que la mayoría de los chicos a nuestro alrededor nos miraba raro cuando hablamos en francés a él no le preocupo. Pero a su novia sí. Se llamaba Annie Leonhardt, era hermosa.

Hubiera sido la típica chica americana si hubiera tenido mas tetas y los labios pintados de rojo. Su cabello normalmente lo usaba recogido y apesar de ser plana, se veía bien así.

* * *

 _Ahora sé que esta es tu chica, no quiero ser irrespetuoso_

 _La manera en la que la camisa abraza tu pecho chico, simplemente no lo olvidare._

 _Estaré sentado aquí, bebiendo mi whisky._

 _No te diré buenas noches a menos que pienses que puedas echarme de menos_

* * *

Cada que nos tocaban trabajos grupales Eren se hacía conmigo. A pesar de que había mejorado un poco y lograba entender más cuando me hablaban él seguía insistiendo en que sería más sencillo para ambos, que él quería mejorar su francés.

Yo no me podía negar a su bonita sonrisa con hoyuelos, aprendí muchas cosas de él. Lo más importante era que nunca pensaba antes de actuar, también que una simple mirada de ese chico moreno—no era el sol—me podía acelerar el corazón tan rápido como cuando lograba entender una conversación completa en inglés. Me emocionaba demasiado para mi propio bien.

A pesar de que él era bastante popular tanto fuera como dentro de la universidad, nunca se alejó a pesar de que Annie le reclamo varias veces.

 _— ¿¡No lo has notado!? —_ le gritaba furiosa, sí, estoy entiendo—. _Pasas más tiempo con ese tal lovai que conmigo y tus amigos._

 _—Es Levi—_ devolvió en un tono más bajo—. _Al fin encuentro alguien más con quien hablar de otra cosa que no sea el futbol deberías alegrarte_ — y cada quien se fue por su lado, ella sola, y el conmigo.

Lo único que me había molestado a mí de escuchar aquello fue la horrible manera en la que pronuncio mi nombre. Sonó horrible, pero me alegre más al darme cuenta que yo tenía razón, Eren se había vuelto tan cercano que se quedaba por las tardes con mi nueva familia ayudándome con el idioma, y también porque me defendió.

* * *

 _Sé mi chico americano esta noche._

 _Donde todos los días es 4 de Julio._

 _Y está todo bien, todo bien._

 _Y podemos mantener este hasta a luz del día._

 _Y puedes mantenerme profundo en tus ojos._

 _Y está todo bien, todo bien._

 _Entonces sé mí, sé mí…_

 _Mi chico americano._

* * *

Cuando habían pasado casi dos meses faltaban unas dos horas para el cuatro de Julio, con mi familia aun estábamos decorando ya que Eren termino uniendo a amabas familias.

¿Cómo lo logro?

Él dice que un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos.

Él y yo nos la pasamos hablando por mensaje al menos tres horas después de las doce. Él tenía curiosidad, quería saber cómo se vería atraves de los ojos de otra persona, atraves de mis ojos

Para mí él se veía perfecto.

Pero no dije nada, solamente un "te vez increíble".

Tal vez leyó atraves de mis palabras porque se había emocionado y me dijo que a sus ojos era lo más espectacular que había visto.

No supe como tomarlo.

A las cuatro de la tarde los Jaeger ya estaban presentes, los padres de Eren eran muy ambles y liberales, de alguna manera salió el tema de los homosexuales, yo me tense inmediatamente ante aquello.

Pero ellos sonrieron y comentaron que no juzgarían a nadie, que si Eren fuera gay, ellos mismos le buscaban novio.

Pero Eren replico:—Ya tengo a alguien si fuera gay, no tengo que buscar a nadie más

Y me sonrió directamente a mí. Me había sonrojado y desvié el tema. Lo bueno era que todos hablábamos en francés y yo no hacia un trabalenguas cuando intentaba hablar, no hasta que Isabel llego a mí con curiosidad:

—Levi, ¿Por qué tu amigo te mira tanto el trasero?

Estuve a punto de ahogarme con el whisky que estaba tomando—no sabía tan mal—, no ser porque la madre de Eren llego y me dio palmadas, llamando a Eren para que llevara a dentro por un con agua. Cosa que el obedeció de inmediato.

Cuando estábamos en la cocina Eren nunca me pasó un vaso con agua, sin embargo me paso sus labios para que bebiera de sus sentimientos y me contagiara de ellos.

Lo logro.

Lo que más me gustaba era que se le había hecho costumbre...

Lo hacía a escondidas y Annie seguía reclamando, realmente estaba furiosa por no poder entender cuando Eren y yo hablábamos en francés.

* * *

 _Vaqueros rasgados, camiseta apretada._

 _Él enciende un cigarro, sabes que me alegro que ella no pueda soportarlo..._

 _Bebo la luz de la luna de sus ojos._

 _Quédate aquí, sólo un momento._

 _Quiero tomar este instante, ahora no necesitamos ninguna foto de ello, no..._

 _Deberíamos tomar este camino esta noche._

* * *

Eren siempre se vestía bien, cualquier cosa que usará se apretaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que trabajaba cada que tenía tiempo libre.

Le gustaba fumar los fines de semana, Annie siempre huía cuando los encendía, a mí no me molestaba el humo pero odiaba verlo fumar.

Intente hacerlo dejar ese hábito.

Tres meses después lo había logrado. Sin embargo seguía encendiéndolos para espantar a Annie, cuando ella desaparecía Eren los apagaba y me robaba el aliento...

Lo había logrado de nuevo…

Nunca tomamos alguna foto durante el primer año que estuvimos en eso.

Recuerdo que siempre hablamos en francés cuando Annie estaba cerca...pero a mí me comenzaba a molestar.

—Eren, deberías hablar con ella—le dije una tarde luego de la universidad, el no respondió—. No puedes estar en ese juego con nosotros, no es justo para ninguno, piensa, ¿En qué clase de persona te conviertes cada vez que juegas con el corazón de alguien? ¿Acaso tienes humanidad?—esa tarde volvió a fumar un cigarrillo. Fue el último.

Durante una semana no hablamos más de lo necesario, Annie se alegró tanto que casi estaba lista para hacer una fiesta...

Pero a mí me dolió su indiferencia.

Había empezado a lograr más cosas en mí de lo que me gustaría.

Logre mejorar mi inglés, Mikasa e Isabel me siguen ayudando junto a sus padres.

Con mi familia—biológica— seguíamos hablando constantemente, con mi mejor amiga, Hanji Zoë siempre hablábamos sobre Eren...

Ella casi siempre decía que el chico Tatakae—apodo que le había encajado—era un idiota. Que no importaba que tan bien saliera en sus exámenes, era un idiota a la hora de amar...

Yo siempre apoye esa idea.

Más tarde me daría cuenta de que Hanji Zoë siempre tenía razón.

El mismo Eren me lo confirmo una tarde cuando estábamos en su habitación pasando el rato.

—Sabes Levi—susurro. Tomando de su whisky—, creo que soy idiota—y yo sonreí. Sabía que Hanji lo haría también, lo sabía—. ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Ya me habían dicho algo parecido—el no entendió. Tampoco me moleste en explicarle— ¿Por qué dices que eres idiota?

Pero nunca me respondió.

* * *

 _Ahora sé que esta es tu chica, y no me importa una mierda._

 _Ella está maldiciendo y llorando, ella no sabe lo que tiene._

 _Así que estaré sentado aquí, intentado sujetar mi whisky_

 _Dices a tu chica buenas noches porque a alguien le gustaría besarme_

* * *

Recuerdo sus gritos perfectamente, ah eran horribles. Más desafinados que una gata en celo y aunque no debería de haberme burlado de ella cuando la escuche, no pude evitarlo.

Según Eren el solamente le dijo que ya había encontrado a alguien más, alguien con quien podía hablar a gusto y lo aceptaba tal cual es.

Porqué ella no conocía a Eren en lo absoluto, ni siquiera recordaba el cumpleaños…fue decepcionante

Un mes después del alboroto que hizo Annie—golpeo mesas, grito, lloro y pataleo—nosotros estábamos más unidos que nunca, y luego llego otro chico de Francia de hecho un conocido mío, Farlan Church.

El a diferencia mía, si sabe hablar inglés casi tan perfectamente como Eren, cuando llego a la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo nos reconocimos inmediatamente.

Cuando me levante corriendo hacia el Eren me había intentado detener, no entendí en aquel momento, Farlan había gritado mi nombre y más cuando me vio sentado allí:

 _—Levi mi amor—_ y tenía una luminosa sonrisa.

Eren había arrugado la cara a tal punto de parecer un anciano—palabras de Farlan—, un anciano muy guapo.

En media cafetería nos habíamos abrazado como si hubieran pasado años—un año y unos meses realmente— e incluso caímos al suelo riendo estruendosamente

Eren nos separó, no sé en qué momento se levantó de la mesa hasta caminar hacia nosotros, me había agarrado bajo las axilas hasta sepárame de Farlan:

—No tienes que limpiar el suelo con tu amor Levi, ya hay personas que se encargan de eso…

Farlan y yo lo habíamos mirado con una ceja levantada, pero Eren estaba serio, casi tanto como durante los exámenes.

— ¿Él también es de Francia, Levi-love?—pregunto Farlan mirando a Eren detenidamente.

—Algo así, tengo familia francesa, yo fui criado aquí e igualmente me enseñaron a hablar francés

—No me habías dicho que vendrías Farlan—comente—. Hemos estado hablando por mucho tiempo y no me dices las cosas importantes.

—Lo lamento, estuve tan atareado con los trámites que lo olvide, lo bueno es que ya estamos juntos Levi

—Tienes razón—acepte—. ¿Para qué clase vas?

—Oh, no—negó con la cabeza—. Solo vine a conocer un poco, comenzare mañana.

Ambos estuvimos hablando por más de una hora, Farlan como siempre "coqueteando", sentados en la misma banca donde anteriormente había estado con Eren, quien ahora tenía una expresión completamente seria.

Nos miraba a ambos y luego a su comida, estuvo en lo mismo hasta que la campana sonó anunciando el final de la hora del almuerzo. Entonces Farlan tuvo que irse y Eren volvió a sonreírme cuando íbamos caminando solamente nosotros.

— ¿Estás bien, Eren?

Pero el solamente me sonrió y dejo un casto beso cuando los pasillos estaban totalmente vacíos.

Más tarde me di cuenta de que Eren realmente era celoso aunque no lo demostraba mucho. Y me quedo claro cuando me tenía aprisionado entre sus brazos y un viejo roble mientras me robaba el aliento. Gruñía entre besos, con susurros de que él siempre me daría lo que yo necesitara, pero como siempre no le respondí y simplemente bebí de sus sentimientos como la primera vez.

* * *

 _Sé mi chico americano esta noche._

 _Donde todos los días es 4 de Julio._

 _Y está todo bien, todo bien._

 _Y podemos mantener este hasta a luz del día._

 _Y puedes mantenerme profundo en tus ojos._

 _Y está todo bien, todo bien._

 _Entonces sé mí, sé mí_

 _Mi chico americano._

* * *

Hubo un día especial… algo totalmente diferente a lo que normalmente hacíamos, no fuimos a sentarnos a la vieja plaza que quedaba a una cuadra de mi casa, tampoco estuvimos en su habitación en aquel pequeño balcón donde nos sentábamos a tomar whisky y a hablar sobre nosotros o cualquier cosa que pasara por nuestras mentes.

Estuvimos sentados sobre un viejo edificio abandonado con una vista perfecta de San Francisco. Durante al menos unas dos horas ninguno de nosotros dijo alguna palabra y cuando yo planeaba hacerlo mis labios fueron sellados con los suyos.

Desde la primera vez que nos besamos había notado que nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente pero, aquel día por alguna razón hubo más que dos piezas perfectas de un puzzle.

Sus labios estaban cálidos y ligeramente húmedos por la saliva y los sentimientos que trato de transmitirme por aquel simple beso, pero lo había logrado, porque cuando nos separamos había sonreído como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

—Levi—susurro contra mis labios—, tú eres mi humanidad

Y de todas aquellas frases cursis que me había dicho esa había sido la que más me marco…

Termino repitiéndose por años en mi mente, haciendo eco en mis recuerdos y en algunos de mis sueños a su lado donde ambos sonreíamos y no había nada más que no fuera el contacto de nuestras manos y el latido sincronizado de nuestros corazones aun a distancia, recuerdo que cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos sentía que me hundía cada vez más, sabía que no lograría salir de aquel hermoso pozo que eran sus ojos y la verdad, nunca me molesto. Yo mismo me deje caer en él y nunca me arrepentí.

* * *

 _De todos los chicos y chicas que miran mi camino._

 _Nadie nunca me golpeó de esta manera._

 _Así que ¿volverás conmigo?_

 _¿Y te tumbarás conmigo un rato?_

* * *

Entonces descubrí que el tiempo realmente pasa muy rápido.

Aún más cuando te rodeas de esas personas con las siempre tienes de que hablar o simplemente pueden estar en silencio y aunque pasaran horas nunca lo notarias, ni teniendo un reloj.

Cuando el próximo cuatro de julio llego y ambas familias se reunieron nuevamente, caí en cuenta de que ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo en América, entonces una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho y las lágrimas me segaron.

Y a pesar de haber caído en la cruel realidad, él estuvo allí para consolarme con caricias y besos.

* * *

 _Voy a arrancarte toda la ropa,_

 _Dejar ese bonito cuerpo expuesto._

 _Y tú puedes tener mi corazón y mi alma, y mi cuerpo..._

 _Oh, sé mío._

 _Sé mi chico americano esta noche,_

 _Cariño, enciendes mi fuego._

 _Estará todo bien, todo bien._

* * *

También descubrí que en el único lugar donde me sentí completamente seguro y completo fue entre sus brazos.

Fue entre sus brazos cuando la ropa ya sobraba y solamente estaba el necesitado contacto de nuestras pieles calientes juntas, fue que me di cuenta de que quería a Eren para siempre conmigo.

Cuando sus manos trazaban figuras imaginarias en mi piel estremeciéndome y su caliente aliento acaricio mi piel a gusto suyo, cuando aquel hermoso cuerpo quedaba expuesto ante mis ojos y mis curiosas manos, me deleite de la exquisita sensación de tener toda su piel bajo la palma de mi mano.

Porque en aquellas cuatro paredes nuca fueron suficiente para cada uno de los gemidos que logró arrancarme con tan solo acariciarme. Porque me había entregado a Eren Jaeger como nunca antes lo había hecho, mi corazón y mi cuerpo estaban con él.

Con Eren descubrí que las personas son capaces de acariciarte el alma con tan solo una mirada y una sonrisa que logran transmitir mucho más que las palabras o las acciones.

Con el descubrí que en el mundo del placer no solamente se trataba de desnudarse, el amor podía figurar en él y que cuando lo hacía todo era mejor, descubrí que el simple hecho de mirarlo me hacía feliz y que no ocupaba estar en una cama con las piernas abiertas para recibir amor.

Pero no todo siempre es perfecto, el 15 de diciembre yo estaba en el aeropuerto con la familia Smith. Incluso la pequeña Isabel estaba llorando por mi despedida, y aunque yo quería ser fuerte verlos me rompía el alma.

A las diez menos cuarto solamente faltaba Eren de despedirse, pero él se acercó a mí sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho y por un momento pensé que se alegraba de mi partida hasta que vi una lágrima bajar por su rostro, pero aquella sonrisa nunca se borró.

Mi corazón se oprimía por verlo de aquella manera pero, cuando me intente dar los cinco pasos que nos separaban, Eren había negado con la cabeza mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo apoyándose en su rodilla, mirándome a los ojos.

—Rivaille Ackerman—dijo sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo color rosa de su bolsillo—. ¿Te gustaría ser mi humanidad por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Esa frase… él sabía que aquella frase se había quedado marcada en mi memoria, entonces él se había encargado de que realmente nunca la olvidara. Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que llore tanto.

Lloraba de felicidad y de tristeza, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente ante la emoción y la amenaza de romperse en mil pedazos: — ¿Por qué ahora?

—Solamente te pido que me esperes mi vida—dijo cuándo se había levantado y colocado el anillo en mi dedo anular. Tenía un bonito color oro rosa—. Te pido que me recuerdes con tu corazón porque en menos de tres años iré contigo o tú vendrás conmigo y nunca más te dejare ir.

Y me di cuenta de que no recordaba lo pequeñas que se veían las personas desde la ventana del avión.

Cuando volví a casa, todo estaba igual. Mis padres gritaron de felicidad apenas me vieron. Incluso mis amigos estaban allí y por un momento logre dejar la gran pena que estaba alojada como una bala en mi corazón.

Incluso me sentí traicionado cuando descubrí que Hanji tenía pareja hace unos cinco meses y que nunca me lo comento, Hanji había culpado al chico pelinegro diciendo que la distraía mucho. Entonces Moblit termino haciéndose otro buen amigo…

Cuando les conté todo a mis padres, Hanji y a Moblit dos meses después, ellos me felicitaron y aconsejaron. Realmente me sirvió demasiado su apoyo, porque los mensajes y algunas llamadas con Eren ya no lograban calmar mi corazón que lloraba por estar junto a Eren…

Realmente fue difícil vivir sin ver aquella bonita sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Entonces el tiempo nuevamente jugó conmigo, dos años y unos meses, pasan volando.

Justo como el tercer y último avión que tome el veintidós el agosto.

Pero no me arrepiento de nada, en lo absoluto, estaría dispuesto a pasar por todo aquello nuevamente con tal solo el hecho de saber que Eren siempre estaría conmigo.

Porque verlo cada mañana al abrir los ojos es una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto y sentido. Saber que soy yo quien lo despierta con besos por las mañanas ganándome sonrisas perezosas y luego, tal vez una mañana algo agitada.

Para mí siempre sería un regalo que al ver su mano un hermoso anillo de oro con mis iniciales estuviera en su dedo cada día por más de seis años.

Su amor siempre fue un regalo para mí…

—Amor, ya casi es hora—susurre—. Tenemos que preparar todo para esta tarde, es cuatro de julio y tus padres vendrán.

—No quiero levantarme Rivaille—replico.

—Eren—dije contra mi oído estremeciéndolo—. Si no lo haces, la noche de hoy podría ser muy aburrida.

Cinco minutos después ambos estábamos en la cocina tomando café, mirándonos a los ojos: —Haces trampa amor, no es justo

—Vamos, no te enojes—sonrió. El negó con la cabeza—. Eren, ¿quieres ser mi chico americano?

Y obtuve un beso de su parte seguido de unos cuantos botones volando lejos de mi camisa y un camino de ropa.

* * *

 _Sé mi chico americano esta noche._

 _Donde todos los días es 4 de Julio._

 _Y está todo bien, todo bien._

 _Y podemos mantener este hasta a luz del día._

 _Y puedes mantenerme profundo en tus ojos._

 _Y está todo bien, todo bien_

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Estaría genial que dejaran un review con su opinión...


End file.
